


Relaxing

by TheTrueFro



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: After the events of the game, F/F, F/M, Slight spoilers, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: After the events of on Malachor V and everything else, the crew of the Ebon Hawk went through, they decide to relax with a couple bottles of alcohol and some friendly rounds of truth or dare





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of stories with either of these two pairings

*Aboard the Ebon Hawk*

”Whoa!” Both Visas Marr and Brianna exclaim as Atton rolls the Ebon Hawk to avoid an asteroid causing the two to stumble. Visas stumbles into Mira who places her hands on her hips to steady her. Brianna ends up flush against Surik who subconscious wrapped an arm around her waist.

”You all okay back there?” Atton slightly slurs. The crew had decided to play Truth or Dare to relax after facing death for so long. Atton also brought out some booze to help everyone lighten up. Mandalore and the droids abstained to be clear headed in case of an emergency.

Which lead the the crew to where they are. A blindfolded and slightly drunk Atton flying through the an asteroid field using nothing but the Force. Mandolore sat in the copilot seat ready to act in case they were about to die.

”I’m fine.” Brianna says as she, reluctantly, steps away from Surik. Brianna turns away so that the Exile doesn’t notice her blush.

”As am I.” Visas adds internally thankful that her veil hides her cheeks. Mandalore takes the helm as the Ebon Hawk leaves the asteroid field.

”So I believe that it’s our fearless leader’s turn. Anyone got anything?” Atton asks as he removes his blindfold, not having any ideas himself as the group returns to their seats in the main hold. Bao-Dur raises his hand.

”I’ve got an idea or two for the General.” He says. Atton signals for him to ahead.

”So General, truth of dare?” He asks.

”Truth.” Surik answers causing Mira to scoff.

”Wimp.” She playfully taunts before taking a swig of her bottle. Surik playfully jostles her slightly causing a little bit to spill on to her exposed collar. She glares at him as the cold liquid drips down her chest and he responds with a playful wink.

”Anyways, General What was your proudest moment of this adventure of ours?” Bao-Dur asks. The entire group looks at Surik all curious about what he’s going to say.

”Honestly, I have say to returning to Dxun after stopping the civil war on Onderon. Hearing what the four of you accomplished in that tomb I was so proud of you four.” He admits looking at Atton, Mira, Visas, and Brianna. Brianna feels her false heat up.

”We wouldn’t have succeeded without your teachings.” Brianna argues. Surik looks at the white haired woman sitting next to him. Out of all of them she was probably the most sober.

”I simply showed you all path. You all decided to see how far you could go down it. Regardless it’s your turn. Truth or dare?” Surik asks her.

”Truth.” She answers.

”Any regrets joining up with us?” He asks. Brianna looks Surik in the eye.

”Absolutely none.” She answers, Surik is surprised by this.

”Really?” He asks.

”really.” She answers still looking him in eye. The game continues no real order established just who ever feels like going. Eventually Brianna gets a chance to ask Surik.

”Truth or dare.” She asks the one who holds her heart.

”Truth.” He replies. 

“Artis always seemed to behave in regards as one would to a lover that scorned them. Were you two ever....” Brianna starts to ask before trailing off unsure if she really wants to know the truth. Surik sighs regretfully.

”No we weren’t. Though if she had actually admitted her feelings towards me before I left to fight. I don’t how things would have turned out.” He admits.

”What do you mean?” Brianna asks trying to hide her jealousy.

”The night before Revan, Malak, the others, and myself left to help the Republic against the Mandalorians, she visited me in my quarters. She had some how learned about our plan and she wanted to try to change my mind. I could tell that she was holding something back but I was to distract by what was to come.” Surik recounts looking regretful. Brianna places her hand on his shoulder as a sign of support. He smiles gratefully at her.

The others try to direct the game to more a light hearted tone to help distract Surik from past regrets. Eventually Visas’ slightly morbid curiosity can no longer be contained.

”Truth or dare, Surik?” She asks.

”Truth.” He answers.

”What is the moment that you have truly felt the most fear?” She asks. Atton and Bao-Dur look at Surik both expecting him to say something about Malachor V at the end of the war.

”When Kreia revealed that she was a Sith and I returned to the ship to find you all unconscious and Brianna gone. When we made it to the academy on Telos and I could hear Atris torturing her, I just...it haunts me still.” He admits looking at the deck. Brianna gently intertwines her hand with his.

”I’m sorry for causing you such pain. I was just so blinded by grief and a desire for revenge that I let Kreia manipulate me.” She admits sadly. Surik gives her a hand squeeze before they continue the game.

The game is starting to wind down when It’s Mira’s turn to asks Surik.

”Truth or dare.” The red haired huntress asks.

”Dare.” He replies. Mira smirks at this.

” I dare you to kiss the object of your affections.” She says. Surik glares at her before raising his hand, which is still intertwined with Brianna’s and kisses her hand. Brianna looks at Surik, completely caught off guard that her affections were returned.

”Before I go have a admittedly long needed discussion with Brianna I have a final dare for you Mira.” He states.

”Shoot.” She replies not backing down.

”I dare you to grab the ass of the object of your affections.” Surik states. Mira huffs.

”Well played.” She grumbles before reaching over to Visas who was sitting next to her and gropes her ass. Visas stands up and steps in front of Mira who braces herself for a slap. Instead Mira finds herself being towards the starboard quarters. Visas shuts the door before turning towards Mira.

A few minutes later the others start to hear moans from the quarters. Surik drags Brianna towards the port side quarters. 

”Atton, Bao; Brianna and I going to have a much needed talk. Don’t bother us.” Surik calls over his shoulder. Atton looks at Bao-Dur.

”Want to get completely smashed and attempt the Kessel Run?” Atton asks.

”Sure, why not.”


End file.
